Dekes & DEBs
by Edwella Bellward
Summary: Delta Epsilon Beta  DEB  and Delta Kappa Epsilon  DKE  are a fraternity and sorority, respectively, with the strict purpose of providing their membership with human donors. Edward, a newbie, goes hunting and gets his first taste. O/S


**Title:** Deke & DEBs

**Rating:** NC-17

**Genre:** AU – Alternate Universe/Vamp. Though my creatures are a great deal different from the vampires of Twilight Canon.

**Summary:** Most agree that feeding on human beings is bad. With Twilight the author took the approach that vampires can make another choice. But, she failed to elaborate on how a person, or group of persons, might journey to making such a decision. Delta Epsilon Beta (DEB) and Delta Kappa Epsilon (DKE) are a fraternity and sorority, respectively, with the strict purpose of providing their membership with a veritable smorgasbord of human donors. The young men and women that rush these prestigious organizations on college campuses nationwide are none the wiser of the inhuman origins of their "brothers" and "sisters."Edward, a newbie, goes hunting and gets his first taste.

**Warning:** There is a scene in here that can be construed as** RAPE** and or **ABUSE**. If you are a person who is offended and or triggered by such things please refrain from reading. As a person who is going through her own journey with such matter it is not my intention to make light. Comments and or Criticism welcome.

**Acknowledgements**: I would like to thank Batgirl, solareclipses, & Lulu M for their efforts in betaing this. I'm sure my over use of commas was more than a little bit frustrating. But, thanks for all your hard work.

**Comments:** This is a story that has been swimming around in my head for the past couple of years, in various versions. I don't know if I will continue it. Or even if I should. Questions, comments, or concerns welcome.

**Dekes & DEBs**

_The meat was on the grill,_

_and my brothers were dressed to kill._

_Not too over done,_

_just enough to attract, that special one._

_Too naive, and tender flesh._

_Freshmen girls, who easily blushed,_

_talked to our DEB sisters,_

_and rushed._

_Afterward,_

_they'd come over our fence for fun,_

_and party 'till break of sun._

_For them, we host our BBQ._

_For, D.K.E. brothers,_

_would surely get their due._

"Make sure you cook those burgers all the way through Bitch-Fit. We don't want our snacks getting food poisoning," Emmett instructed. He patted me heartily on the back.

"Can he still call me that?" I questioned Jasper, who was standing silently beside me at the grill.

He nodded. "The names kind of stick, even after you've been initiated. Besides, you're technically still a newbie until you've had your first meal."

"So how about it, will tonight be the night?" Emmett continued to goad. I silently turned the meat so it wouldn't burn. "I've seen some tasty pieces walk through DEB's doors tonight. Check out that rack."

From our vantage we could easily see over our fence, through the neighboring sorority house's window. They were hosting their rush. Freshmen girls were milling about, schmoozing, after the skit the sisters put on for them. The ladies of Delta Epsilon Beta were eating it up. If we had our way, so would the brothers of Delta Kappa Epsilon-hence, the barbecue for which we were currently preparing.

Emmett had his eye on the blond in the red dress, which contrasted starkly with her green skin. She was probably made-up for the skit they'd put on for the girls. But Rosalie Hale didn't really need a reason to show her true scales. She gave new meaning to the term dragon lady.

"Bro, that's my sister you're talking about!" Jasper delivered a swift smack to the back of Emmett's head. He didn't even flinch.

"Hale yes, thank goodness, she's all our sister, and hopefully, a whole lot more before the night is through."

"Not if I can help it," I mumbled under my breath.

"See, Cullen, this is exactly where you get your name, aside from the fact that you're a tad prone to overreaction. You've got a tasty piece like Rose, who's been on your shit from day one, and you want nothing to do with her."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to fight for every taste," I defended.

"Could be why you're still waiting for a taste," said Jasper.

"That's part of the fun, speaks to the predator in us," agreed Emmett.

I shrugged. "You're welcome to her."

"Good to know." Emmett then turned his attention back to the DEB's window. "Looks like they're nearly done over there. I think I'll go prepare." With that, he turned to head back into the house, but before he did he embraced me playfully, with one of his bear-sized arms. "You know I got nothing but love for you, right, bro?"

I patted his back with the spatula, to show there were no hard feelings.

"Where's he going?" I questioned Jasper once it was just the two of us.

He shrugged.

We stood in silence for a few minutes, meat cooking between us, before Jasper spoke up. "You mind telling me what that was about?" he asked, pointing to the house where Emmett had gone. "You're supposed to be dating my sister. What gives?"

"I want to see how she likes it," I said somewhat smugly.

"You're going to have to explain that," Jasper prompted.

I didn't want to admit this to anyone because I still wasn't sure how I felt about it. But Jasper had that whole southern-gentleman-defend-your family's-honor-at-all-costs thing going on, and he looked like he might hurt me if I didn't provide a satisfactory reason for why I was essentially pimping his sister out.

"Well, you know how the sisters have been going bat-shit crazy getting ready for rush?" Jasper nodded. "Twice this past week, she took me over to the square, parked us at a table, and started pointing out girls she thought I would like, and asking me what I thought." Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Exactly, it's like she's trying to... pick out a new 'toy' for me."

"Why on earth would she do that?" he inquired.

"I may have mentioned that I was pissed she wouldn't let me have a taste," I rushed out.

"Why on earth would you do that?" he questioned again, eyes even wider.

"I know, I know."

"You think human girls are a handful when they're on the rag. This pre-rush behavior is nothing, compared to what's in store for you if she ever does let you have a taste. She'll show you a bitch fit."

"I know it was stupid," I conceded.

"Damn straight," he ardently agreed. The sizzle of the grill was all that could be heard for a few seconds. "So, you didn't like any of the girls she picked out for you?"

"Not really."

"Well, why not pick out someone for yourself?" I eyed him ruefully. "Look, I know that Rose isn't the easiest person to get along with. She likes to micro manage, so let her. Pick someone out, this will be the perfect opportunity to go hunting. Then, let Rose think it's her doing."

I let Jasper's words sink in. I could see that the DEBs were beginning to escort the girls over. "Do you know how to pick out the ones that are..." Jasper let his sentence trail off meaningfully.

I shook my head in the negative. "I kind of blocked that whole conversation from my mind."

Then it was his turn to eye me ruefully before saying, "They don't all throw little bitch fits, okay. Some of them want it really bad beforehand, and you can tell by the scent of their arousal." With those parting words, Jasper moved into the gathering crowd to begin mingling.

Several of the other brothers had joined the ladies on the patio. I continued watching the gathering crowd of my peers flirt, while the meat cooked.

I came across one girl whose expression seemed to convey just what I was thinking: confusion, perhaps a bit of indignation. She was a brunette whose pretty blush made me put the grill on a low light before going to join her.

"You look confused," I whispered in her ear. She flinched. "Sorry. Edward Cullen." I offered her my hand.

"Bella," she reciprocated, taking my hand. "I guess I just don't understand why your backyards are connected," she explained. She then pointed to the gate entrance, which led directly into the sorority's yard, through which she and the other rushees had been escorted.

"Oh, that. Well, we and the DEBs are...very close."

Bella scanned the crowd. "So close that you host rush events together? But I don't see any of your prospective members." It was true. Each male present was displaying Delta Kappa Epsilon's letters or colors, in some fashion or another. And everyone knew never to wear any organization's symbols to their event unless you were a member, or you weren't really interested in joining. Which was entirely possible. Occasionally people came to such events simply to gather information. Greeks had a lot of secrets, especially DKE and DEB. I wondered to myself what reason had brought Bella here.

"First, guys don't rush; they have 'interest meetings.' And second, we had ours last night. The DEBs hosted a barbecue for us afterwards." I explained.

"I see." Bella nodded. "Does this have to do with the matchmaking tenet your sisters spoke of during the meeting?"

"Um, sort of," I confirmed sheepishly. "I never said I agreed with all of it."

"And yet you're a member?" She smiled.

"Unfortunately. Or fortunately, depending on who you ask," I admitted. "I guess you can say it's in my blood."

"Does that mean your daddy, and his daddy before him, whose daddy before him, and-"

"-Legacy, I think they call it," I provided. "And, yes, I am a legacy. I will be a loyal Deke until the day I die." Or, disloyal, but she didn't need to know that. Rose was still nowhere around. Looked like I'd be free to take Jasper's advice.

"I'm sorry, did you just refer to yourself as a penis?" Bella laughed aloud.

"Deke, Bella, not dick," I clarified. "Deke is a nickname we use for ourselves. It's short for D-K-E, Delta Kappa Epsilon. You are welcome to use it as well."

"Hmm... Deke. I will keep that in mind." Please do, I thought to myself. But she had quickly moved on. "I'm sort of here against my will as well. My roommates insisted I come. I'm here as moral support for Angela. Yet, it seems she's found another source." I looked to where Bella pointed out one of the only other brunettes in attendance. Angela was occupied with one of the senior brothers-Ben, I think his name was.

The brunettes kind of stood out. It wasn't as if there was an official rule anywhere that DEB only accepted blonds. But, around campus, word sort of spread. As a result, few dark-haired girls ever came to DEB rushes. Bella and Angela must not have heard. Finding them here was akin to a parched man finding water in the desert. Thank goodness, I was getting tired of towheads.

"Angela came with our other suite mate, Jessica. And Jessica came because her friend Lauren insisted DEB was the only sorority worth joining on campus." Bella did her best impression of her suite mate with the last of her statements. There was obviously no love lost there. I wanted to ask more about that, but opted against doing so.

"Well, they certainly have the largest brownstone of any other sorority on the row," I confirmed. But, it wasn't exactly a row we lived on. Rather, it was a city block where all the Greek organizations on campus tended to rent their housing. "Second only to ours," I continued. "Want to see?"

"Why, Mr. Cullen, are you trying to take advantage of me?" Bella questioned.

"I am a frat guy, Bella. I think it's in the bylaws that every member takes a girl up to his room," I joked. "Come on, we could order Chinese, and make fun of this... shameless mating ritual," I said. I pointed out where one of the freshmen was laughing at some bad joke one of the brothers told.

"She actually appeared to be one of the smarter girls at the meeting," Bella mused.

"All bets are off wherever alcohol is served," I told her. I then raised my eyebrows in invitation. "My room overlooks the patio."

"I hope I don't live to regret this," she conceded. She then turned towards the sliding glass doors, at the back of the house.

"Not if I can help it," I mumbled, eagerly following behind her.

There were couples sequestered in corners all over the house, so I led Bella directly up to our room. Unfortunately, I opened the door and found a frustrated Emmett, unsuccessfully folding the edges of his bed sheets. Bounce a quarter, they would not.

"Dude, what the Hell! Didn't you see the paddle on the doorknob? I got dibs."

I asked Bella to wait outside in the hall, before closing the door behind me to patiently explain to Emmett. "I'm pretty sure Rose is still over at the DEB house, in her room. Maybe if you hurry you can join her."

"Really, you're sure?" He wasn't just asking about our her whereabouts. He was asking to make sure it was okay with me.

"Yes, maybe you can make her happy," I consented wistfully. "It will probably be...easier over there," rather than bringing Rose to this room, that we shared. Emmett caught my meaning.

"What about you?" he asked. "Got yourself a tasty snack out there? It's about damn time. As your big brother, maybe I should stick around and supervise. I'd make sure you don't screw things up," Emmett teased.

"I know what I'm doing," I told him, though I had no idea what I was doing. "I would like some privacy, however. So, if you see Jasper, ask him to stay clear."

"Sure thing," Emmett promised. He then embraced me and headed for the door.

Once he was gone, I ripped the linens off his bed. There was just no salvaging them. I shoved them in his closet, along with any stray socks and underwear. It didn't matter if they were his or not. All that could be sorted out later.

Right now, my main priority was Bella. Once the room was presentable I let her in. I'd pulled my trunk up to the window and invited Bella to take a seat. From that vantage, we could see the crowd below. I saw Emmett catch up with Jasper. It was apparent that he'd delivered my message, before heading over to the DEB house. He and Jasper looked up to the window and winked at me, before sharing a fist bump.

Bella missed this exchange, because she was looking over the Chinese takeout menu we kept in our room. By the time she joined me at the window, Jasper had gone back to talking to some girl. I couldn't see who, as her face was partially obscured by a potted plant. I thought I recognized the dark, spiky head of my sister Alice. She was my sister by blood. But it couldn't be-Ms. Fashion Plates Cullen went for the pretty boy types. Metrosexual, I think they were calling it. That was the last thing Jasper was. You'd be more likely to find him in an archival library than a midtown boutique.

It didn't take long for Bella's food to arrive. The local restaurants were used to delivering to our house at all hours of the night. I went down to get the food, not bothering to entertain any conversation as to who would foot the bill, though Bella was less than pleased about that. She ate happily enough, occasionally snapping on one ridiculous pick up line or another, we picked out of the white noise of the crowd below..

"So, no girlfriend for you?" Bella asked eventually.

"Yeah, and she's perfectly fine with me inviting random girls back to my room," I joked. Though, that wasn't completely true. Rose had no idea Bella was here. And I was the one who all but told Emmett to go...keep her busy. Talk about a wingman.

But Bella didn't give me much time to dwell on that. "I don't know; some of these sorority types are pretty...liberal."

"And yet, you want to join?" I goaded her in much the same way she'd teased me earlier.

"I came here easily enough." Bella met my gaze, unwavering. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I was the one in control here. And I think I liked it.

"What about you-no boyfriend?" I asked her.

"Nope," Bella admitted popping her "p." "I kind of just got to campus. Besides, something happens to the male brain when you put a title like 'boyfriend' on them."

Boy, she is in the wrong place, I think to myself. "Not all guys are like that," I told her. She raised her eyebrows, prompting me to elaborate. "Some guys want to be owned."

No more words needed to be said. Bella seemed happy to oblige. She leaned in to kiss me. Her mouth was warm and soft. I could smell that she wanted me. Jasper was right. The only question was, did I want her? Because there could be no turning back after this. She pulled away, when I didn't respond as eagerly as she'd hoped. My heart broke at the look of rejection on her face. "I'm sorry. I should go."

"No, don't just..." My eyes dropped closed, not before catching the puzzled expression on her face. No doubt, she wondered what I was doing. I was tasting her on my tongue, and she was divine. I wanted to know what she tasted like, everywhere. I knew then, I should probably apologize to Bella now because I would have to own her.

I picked her up carrying her over to my bed. She wrapped her legs around me on the trip over, and I could feel her soaking through her panties, had already smelled her in the air. She probably just thought she was wet for me, but I knew differently. This situation had to be handled carefully.

Bella began unbuttoning my shirt, pushing it down to fall around my forearms. Then, quickly moving on. Apparently she wasn't as innocent as her blush would suggested. I took that as a good sign, and slid the straps of her tank top down her arms, 'til her boobs fell out. She was warm and soft, except for the hardened peak against the roof of my mouth.

She was earnestly grinding her center against my knee, and I knew there would be a stain there. So I was careful to watch her face as I reared back to remove her panties. "You're bleeding," Bella observed.

"No, you are," I explained.

"Oh," Bella acknowledged. "_Oh_," she said again, as realization began to dawn. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. That's so embarrassing." I attempted to finish slipping her panties down her legs, but she was clamping them shut.

"No. Wait," I said. I pushed more of my weight onto her, effectively holding her legs in place. "It doesn't bother me," I whispered in her ear. "In fact, I like it." To emphasize my point I bought a crimson tipped finger to my mouth, for my very first taste. She was even better than I imagined.

"What the fuck?"Bella's face, looked like she was going to be sick. "It...bothers me. You don't understand, I can't..." she paused to take a breath, "be around blood."

I didn't get it. She was a girl, a human girl, she had this to contend with once a month. How could she not be around blood? "Relax," I urged. It did little good.

"Let me up!" Bella pushed against my chest, tears springing to her eyes. "Let me go...get clean."

She could not get up. She could not leave this room, especially in this state. I felt badly about this. But never once did Jasper, nor Emmett, nor those infernal meetings they made us all sit through, say anything about this. Our rules were clear on the matter; clean up your messes. I had no choice. I let my fangs descend, and made a small incision behind her ear. "Relax," moving my forehead to rest against hers, eyes locked.

With my venom making its way through her veins, Bella's body obeyed, even if her mind didn't want to. It was called a charm. It is used, more often by females, on the males they took on as "donors." Men tended to put up more of a fight. There was no way to take blood from a human male, without biting them. It wasn't supposed to have to be this way for Bella and me.

As her limbs fell limp, I looked down at the rest of her body. She was sprawled beneath me like a rag doll, eyes staring straight at the ceiling. Bella looked absolutely pitiable, with her skirt pushed up around her hips, dark red stain soaking through light pink panties. I'd ceased all her movements, not knowing what to expect. But now I regretted it. I missed the vibrant girl I'd met downstairs on the patio. And I hated myself for doing this to her. Never had I hated what I was, more than in that moment.

I rose from the bed, frustrated, and discarded my bloody shirt quickly, tossing it in the corner. I began pacing the room anxiously, unsure of what my next move should be. I thought I heard Bella whimper. She had. I looked over to see her eyes trained on me, following my progression from one end of the room to the other. I walked over to the bed and saw her eyes trained on my lower half, specifically my abdomen.

I certainly wasn't cut like a body builder. But, I did make use of the equipment they had here in the house, daily. I had a bit of a six pack, nothing to scream about. Bella seemed to like what she saw. I thought I recognized a ghost of a smile on her lips.

If I could be sure she wouldn't bolt, perhaps I could slowly loosen the reigns on her mind. She sat up when I joined her on the bed, kneeling between her legs. Bella raised her hand to touch me, hovering over the skin of my torso. I assumed it was her way of asking permission. I nodded my consent. Her small hands traced the lines of my body, stopping at the button on my jeans. Her eyes met mine.

"You want them off?" I asked. She nodded. I made a show of thinking it over, folding my arms over my chest and tapping my chin contemplatively. Truly, a bit of a plan was beginning to form in my mind. A moment ago, I wasn't sure if I'd be able to get through this, to...perform. But, perhaps if I could get her to ask me for it, I would be able to manage. "I don't know, Bella, it doesn't seem fair. After all, I'm not wearing a shirt, you are."

Bella rectified the situation, removing the offending tank top and tossing it to the corner of the room. She sat up, waiting. I started to unbutton, but stopped. "Would you like to do the honors?" Shortly, her hands replaced mine. "If I lose these," I wiggled my hips, indicating my partially buttoned jeans, "I'll only have one article of clothing remaining. You still have two."

It wasn't long at all before Bella had removed the panties she valiantly fought me over earlier. But there still was the matter of the blood. I instructed her to see it as wetness. "If you were this wet, Bella, what would you do?" She touched herself, expertly working her fingers in and around her bloody cunt like a pro. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. And I'd fucked Rosalie fucking Hale. But she was nothing compared to the sight of Bella, getting herself off completely at my mercy, and writhing on the bed before me. I was sporting an erection the size of Montana by the time she was about to bring her ruddy fingers to her mouth for a taste.

"You, naughty girl," I chastised. She stopped and held her fingers out for me. Truly, I didn't mind sharing, but I was afraid the scent of the blood so close to her nose might shatter the carefully constructed illusion. I cataloged that bit of information away, for later use; Bella liked the taste of herself.

I loved it as well. I greedily lapped at her hands, and sucked on her fingers. We were both a mess, and Bella purred contentedly like an ovegrown house cat. "You like my mouth on you?" I asked around her fingers. "Would you like to feel it here?" I was palming and stroking her sex. She nodded, and just like that, I had won. I had gotten Bella to ask me to drink from her.

I held her gaze as I kissed down her body, flicking my tongue over her supple mounds as I passed them, before finally reaching my goal. I placed a tender kiss on the top of her pubic bone.

"Cute," I said. I tugged lightly on the swath of hair there before breaking eye contact. Most girls went bare these days. Personally, I was in favor of a landing strip to point the way to heaven. It was good to see she shared my sentiments. I kissed her opening like I would her mouth, teasingly testing. I traced the lips with my tongue, the outer, the seam between, and the inner. And I took those into my mouth cleaning her thoroughly and savoring her own very unique flavor.

I then kind of laved her, sticking my tongue in. It didn't get deep enough so I used my fingers and moved on to tonguing, then, sucking her hood and clit. With my fingers I massaged her walls, the side, then the back, near her ass. Just because I was curious I placed a tiny kiss on her puckered back entrance. She squirmed. "You like that?" I teased her for her reaction. Then I returned my focus to her walls, this time near the front, near her abdomen. I was looking for something very specific.

"There we go," I intoned. I'd found the spongy patch of flesh everyone talked about, and hooked my finger into it.

She immediately began contracting around my fingers. I suctioned my mouth onto her opening savoring her blood and juices as they ran down my throat. I brought Bella to orgasm many times. It was good to keep her contracting as much as possible, so that she would expel most if not all of the blood. But eventually as all humans do, her body collapsed from exhaustion. I let her sleep.

I threw on a pair of boxers and resumed our little haven at the window. Bella's Chinese food had long since grown cold. I watched as one after another, couples left the BBQ together. Eventually, I knew it would be light in a couple of hours and I rejoined Bella in the bed. She instinctively curled into me in her sleep. I felt a pang of guilt at this. She was so comfortable and familiar against me. Yet I knew I would have to wipe this night from her mind.

Clean up your messes. I had to be thorough. I already felt the stirrings of my body. Most guys didn't like to "jizz in their cup of wine," as Emmett put it. But I couldn't help myself. This might be the last time I was able to be with her in this way. Bella was a bit of a restless sleeper; she had thrown her legs back over mine. With a little maneuvering, it was easy to slide inside, spooned in behind her. I was able to get very deep from this angle. Each stroke nursed against that special spot. It wasn't long before she was contracting around me, and I was under the covers, tasting the last of her blood.

I took a quick shower, before running a bath for her. One of the benefits of staying in a suite with two others was our own private bathroom. Thank goodness for that, especially in situations like this. "Sleep now," I told Bella. I left her in the bath, she would, be safe and not wake till I instructed.

I hastily stripped the linens off my bed, and took those along with both sets of our clothes down to the laundry room. I commandeered the entrance, as I waited for the wash to be done. Everything had to be as it was before.

I returned to my room and quickly dressed the bed. I then returned to a soaking Bella, and washed her as well. I dressed her in the same clean and dry outfit she worn the prior night. And I put on my polo with frat logo. I placed her on the bed, in an innocent pose and put my arms around her. As the first rays of morning traveled up her legs. "Wake now," I told her, "and forget."


End file.
